Student Page: Augustus March
Name: Augustus Damian March Age: 16 DOB: '''August 17th, 1996 '''Grade: Junior, class of 2015 Gender: Male Species: Human Occupation/role: Student Orientation: His understanding of sexuality is ... limited. I suppose you could say straight? Relationship status: Single Dorm Room/Roommate: Likes: Keeping busy, music (electronic and dubstep, mostly), creative things in general, being around people, TV shows and books focusing on escapism and the like, (including, but not limited to, Star Wars and Harry Potter,) sugar (if he's allowed to have it, which is rare,) when April takes care of difficult stuff for him Dislikes: Being alone, having to focus on one thing (it's really hard for him), vegetables, hospitals, studying, having to wear his school uniform (he tends to forget parts and doesn't like wearing the tie around his neck), when April is disappointed in him, the voice that was in his head for awhile Personality: The simplest explanation would be that he's a cloudcuckoolander. His mind appears to be in a constant state of tumblr nightblogging. He's friendly, energetic, and eager to try out new things. He's also completely unable to focus, shut up, or keep still. His understanding of real world concepts seems to be rather limited, and as a result April often has to act the part of his mother. Backstory: '''Once upon a time, Augustus and April March were stereotypical rich kids. They had a dad, Wallace March. He means well and certainly tries, but he's also often absent due to a very busy work schedule and is a bit detached from the real world. They had a mom, Trudy March. She was a concert pianist who wanted to have everything JUST SO. Unfortunately there were several things in Trudy's life that weren't just so. April tried to help by doing things like helping around the house and making sure Augustus behaved, but try as April might, it didn't work. Trudy ended up having a mental breakdown when April was nine and Augustus was seven, resulting in a divorce. Given that Wallace has full custody and Augustus refuses to visit Trudy very often (the early visits to psychiatric hospitals scared him and he doesn't have very positive feelings about his mom in general,) he sees April more as his mom and tends to go to her in times of need, to the point of being a bit too dependent. Wallace unfortunately has moved on since then and married one of his employees, a twenty-something named June Phillips. She really wants to be a good stepmom, maybe a little too much. The pamphlets June has read unfortunately don't say how to deal with that. Skip to a few years later. Augustus was going to enter high school and April was going to start the eleventh grade when Wallace suggested they attend a boarding school in West Virginia called Misery High. His reasons for sending them there were various; it's a good school, good educational oppurtunities, looks good on college applications. Truthfully it had more to do with his younger sister Paula's death and a poor attempt to get his kids to connect with her kids. '''Since Enrolling at Misery High: '''Nothing much happened to him. He's made friends and he likes the school. His dad and June are having a baby in July. Around the time that they announced this to him, Augustus started hearing things. It started out as bits of music, but then by spring break it had reached the point of hearing voices. June insisted on having him talk to a psychiatrist, which led to him being diagnosed with disorganized schizophrenia. The seemingly disjointed thoughts and rambling are a symptom of that. Strangely, this only made his symptoms worse. The voices had become a singular voice, telling him to do horrible things and saying that it wouldn't leave. It was to the point where hospitalization was seriously being considered. April promised that she would try to make sure that wouldn't happen... And then a few days later the voice left. He thought that maybe she might have done something to make the voice leave, but that would be rather ridiculous, wouldn't it? '''Classes: '''English 11, Calculus, US History, Astronomy, Gym, Sexual Health and Wellness, Band '''Clubs: '''Occult, Band, Book, and Cooking '''Relations: Son of Wallace March, stepson of June Phillips March, younger brother of April March, cousin of Carl Henry Frederickson and Annie May Frederickson, nephew of Paula March Frederickson Category:Student pages Category:students Category:class of 2015 Category:Male Students